Aichi Sendou (FG)
Aichi Sendou is a shy 15 year old boy that plays Cardfight!! Vanguard, the most popular card game nowadays with hundreds of millions of people around the world playing it (at least in his universe). Aichi is played by CrystalMemoria. Pre-Room History Pre-Cardfight!! Vanguard When he was a child he was often bullied and beaten up by other children. He was miserable and lonely, but that changed when he met a boy named Toshiki Kai. Kai saw him walking by after being roughed up by other kids and gave him a Vanguard card: Blaster Blade. He told Aichi to imagine himself like the warrior on the card and that it would give him strength. Aichi claimed he couldn't, but Kai assured him that someday he would be able to. This moment was a massive turning point in Aichi's life and he decided to make a Vanguard deck. When he worked on it he could forget all of the misery his life had. He also wanted to have the chance to thank Kai through a battle, but sadly Kai moved away before he could... During Cardfight!! Vanguard A few years passed and Aichi met Kai once more. However, he seemed to be much colder and distant than he was during their first meeting. Kai had a match against Aichi to teach him how to play Vanguard when he was trying to retrieve his stolen Blaster Blade from him. After meeting with him once again Aichi wanted to become stronger to be worthy of Kai's attention. Vanguard led Aichi to a whole new world. He got friends and slowly, but surely began to improve as a cardfighter. He eventually ended up part of a cardfighting team named Team Q4 (Short for "Quadrifoglio"). He's a member along with Kai, Misaki Tokura, a card shop cashier that is a new Vanguard player and has perfect memory, and Kamui Katsuragi, a fiery elementary school student that has a crush on Aichi's sister. Though the team made it through the regionals (although not without difficulties) they failed to make it through the nationals. After their major loss the leader of an opposing team, Ren Suzugamori from Team Foo Fighter, insulted Aichi and caused him to fall into something of a depression. Throughout the time the team spent battling Aichi found himself having visions and hearing his cards' voices. These visions and voices led him to victory to multiple times. He was convinced that he was becoming stronger and more worthy of Kai's attention. However, these strange powers did not come without side effects. He seemed to become more cocky and cold when he played Vanguard. He would also become very faint after using these powers and would become weak. Kai, unnerved by these powers and seemingly familiar with them, told Aichi that he's become weaker and that he's quitting Team Q4. This upset Aichi greatly and led him to be swayed by Ren Suzugamori who has the same strange power Aichi has, known as PSY Qualia. Ren convinced Aichi to take a Shadow Paladin deck claiming that it would give him great power... power that he needed to impress Kai. This was Aichi's fall into darkness. He became obsessed with power and made his opponents grovel before him when he defeated them. He kept becoming more and more obsessed... before Kai finally realized that he could do something to stop this before it was too late. He didn't want Aichi to end up obsessed with power like Ren was. After a tense battle Kai managed to reach out to Aichi and made him snap out of it. Aichi started using his Royal Paladins once more and is now at the finals of Team Q4's second attempt at the national tournament. He was supposed to go against Ren during the finals... Room History Arrival ... at least he was until Aichi got sent to the strange place known as the Room. Upon first arriving he was beyond nervous. What was this strange place? How did he get there? How could he get back home? He worried about letting his friends back home down... Especially Kai. After all he was supposed to go against Ren, but how could he do that if he was stuck here? Eires and Marcia were the first two people he met there. Marcia was nice enough to offer to help him look in the library for books that might potentially help him get home and explained to him about where he would stay while he was there. She also helped him learn how to prepare a rice ball with a mold. This was something Aichi was quite grateful for as he could not cook well. He learned that most peoples' worlds seem to be frozen in time while they're in the Room from a sheep named Elliot. After that he became slightly less worried about immediately getting home. He decided to focus his efforts on getting used to taking care of himself and dealing with the Room in general. His cooking hardly got any better, but he might be improving with his ability to wake up by himself. Start Of A Good Friendship Then he met Leos Alloy, a G-Diver from Cosmic Compiler, who showed up in the Room around the same time Aichi did. They didn't talk much at first, but as they encountered each other more Aichi began to consider him a good friend. He appreciated all the things Leos did for him such as snapping him out of his sleepiness, letting Aichi tell him about Vanguard, and all around being a good friend to Aichi. After meeting Sthesia he briefly began to worry about his world again due to Leos's world having its time continue flowing. At the very least he managed to get himself to worry less about it as Leos said that their situation was probably the exception, but the subject does still linger in Aichi's mind every so often. Aichi worried that his power, PSY Qualia, may have had something to do with him being stuck in the Room. He had been checking his Royal Paladin deck when he was teleported to the Room and it wouldn't be the first time his PSY Qualia activated while he was building his deck. While there was no proof and there was no feasible way for his abilities to activate again while in the Room he still worried about it due to what he became while he used it. Aichi saw Leos working on a machine outside multiple times and witnessed the emergence of the Extreme Gundam. He was completely shocked at seeing the massive robot and it reminded him of cards some of his friends used back home. This is also when he got to meet Sthesia in person. She teased him a little, but seemed to be a nice girl regardless and Aichi enjoyed being able to meet her. Sthesia alerted Leos to the fact that someone had stolen a Gundam prototype and that High Command believed that the thief was interested in the Room for some reason. Sthesia seemed to believe that the Extreme Gundam and Leos would be enough to take care of it. Sadly it seems that the star gate Leos had created didn't last and now Leos and Sthesia are both stuck in the Room. Aichi, fascinated with the Extreme Gundam and reminded by cards friends used back in his universe, decided to look at it on his own one day. He was approached by Leos who offered to give him a closer look. Though Aichi said he didn't have to show him Leos insisted that it was fine. After a long and arduous climb Aichi made it to the cockpit where Leos let him see inside. Once inside he looked at the technology with awe, but came to a realization that the Gundam was most likely made for war due to its weaponry. He momentarily became somewhat saddened by this realization and couldn't help but wish that the Gundam didn't have to have weapons. After he was done he thanked Leos and Sthesia and returned to his room for the day. He continued to spend a lot of time with them. Getting Adjusted Aichi gradually became a little more used to the Room as time went on. Despite being stuck in the situation he was in he resolved to become more independent and tried to learn how to properly cook. Sadly it seemed that his cooking had a long way to go as the omelettes he made for Leos and Sthesia were extremely sweet. He still didn't give up and continued to do his best. He even got to speak more with Sthesia and told her about his friends back home. As they hadn't talked much one on one he was glad to speak with her and enjoyed her company a lot. He also slowly, but surely, began to adjust to the strange types of characters he met in the Room... or so he thought. He had a very interesting run in with a strange girl named Shubby. She asked him where a bucket was and told him there was an emergency. Aichi, wanting to help, grabbed a bucket and rushed up after Shubby and her friend Majora. Apparently the emergency was that Allen was vomiting slugs. Aichi was completely confused, disturbed, disgusted, and all around disoriented by this scene. He held the bucket for Allen as he threw up into it and Aichi kind of froze up. This experience made Aichi realize that he hadn't seen anything yet. Things could only get weirder from there. Personality Aichi is rather shy and seems to be lacking self-esteem in many aspects of his life. He gets nervous quite a bit and tries his best to be polite. He's also nice and tries to be a good friend. Aichi can seem somewhat naive at times and is unskilled in many everyday things such as cooking, waking up in the mornings, and cleaning. Aichi struggles in conversation outside of Vanguard. When he talks about Vanguard he becomes noticeably into it and is far more receptive in conversation involving it. He's also more receptive to conversation with people that he's met before and feels more at ease around friends. Aichi also gets worried rather easily. Whether it be the problem of getting home, his friends' struggles, or just failing to cook for someone properly he can get quite worried. However, there are times he can show great courage. Sadly he has not had much of a chance to though since the Room is so far out of his element. Equipment and Abilities Besides being able to play Cardfight!! Vanguard, Aichi has a strange power called PSY Qualia. The true nature of this ability is unknown to Aichi, but things it can do include letting users hear the voices of their cards to guide them in cardfights, let them make their opponent feel the damage their Vanguard would feel when attacked, apparently having a deck build itself for you while you're having a vision, and many other undiscovered (at least to Aichi) abilities. These effects seem to only activate while cardfighting or while building a deck. Aichi avoids this power because he worries that he'll become power-hungry like he did when he started using it. He became cold, cocky, and obsessed with power and proving to Kai that he's become stronger. Aichi snapped out of it, but he stills wants to avoid using PSY Qualia at all costs. Thankfully he should not have to worry about it in the Room as no one else plays Vanguard there... at least not that he's met. For the most part he can keep his powers in check during a cardfight, but there's no guarantee. He has one whole deck and one partial deck with him. His Royal Paladin deck is completed while his Shadow Paladin deck is missing 4 cards (which he put into his Royal Paladin deck) and is unable to be used in a cardfight. He also has a newly obtained sketchbook and pencils, but these cannot be truly considered "equipment". He may be seen drawing in it from time to time when not looking at his cards. Relationships Friends * Leos Alloy: Aichi considers him a friend. He looks up to and respects Leos and enjoys his company. He's grateful for Leos watching out for him when he struggles in the Room. He also enjoys hearing about Leos's universe and worries about Leos needing to get home before he loses his job as a G-Diver. Aichi appreciates all that Leos and Sthesia have done for him and believes they've made his time at the Room more enjoyable (instead of being completely stressful and depressing). * Sthesia Awar: Aichi thinks of her as a friend. He doesn't know much about her other than she and Leos are coworkers, but he definitely doesn't mind her and enjoys having her around. He worries for both her and Leos's circumstances about trying to get home. After meeting her in person he ends up a bit frazzled with her teasing, but he still enjoys her company. Aichi appreciates all that Leos and Sthesia have done for him and believes they've made his time at the Room more enjoyable (instead of being completely stressful and depressing). * Marcia Shyneet: Aichi considers her a friend. He's thankful that she was so kind to him since he first arrived and is grateful for her helping him get used to being in the Room. He's also grateful for her teaching him how to prepare rice balls and being all around helpful in general. Enjoys talking to her due to their somewhat similar temperaments. Acquaintances * Eires Nada: Aichi has not interacted with them much. He's a little unnerved by their sharp teeth and is nervous in their rather cold seeming presence. He does not have many other opinions due to the lack of interaction between them. * Jovek: He finds him a little odd, but doesn't mind his presence at all. At the very least Aichi thinks Jovek seems like a nice guy and feels sympathy for the struggles he had to go through back on his Earth. * Missy: He hasn't talked to Missy much, but Aichi seems to get along with her good enough. He also very much appreciates her early Christmas gift to him. Enemies * Aichi has no known enemies. Trivia * Aichi was CrystalMemoria's first character she ever RPed as on TV Tropes. * Aichi's birthday is June 6th and he has a B blood type. * Aichi's fond of chocolate and strawberries. Particularly sweets that have them in them. * If you were to ask Aichi whether he prefers cats or dogs his answer would be dogs; he doesn't hate cats though. * Aichi was taken from around episode 61-62 of Season 1 of Cardfight!! Vanguard. He knows that he's supposed to go against Ren in the finals implying that his friends already went against the other two members of Team Foo Fighter before him. * Aichi's dialogue is portrayed in blue colored text. Gallery Aichi_Sendou.jpg|A picture of his whole Season 1 design Cardfightv-35-1.png|Aichi's eyes glow when he uses PSY Qualia SendouAichi-Deck.jpg|Aichi's deck from Season 1. The red-outlined yellow numbers on each card show how many of each he has. SendouAichi-Deck2.jpg|The cards in Aichi's Shadow Paladin deck (Minus the four copies of the first card listed on the second row) Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:Living characters Category:FG only